chachafandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi-iro Omoi
Kimi-iro Omoi (君色思い; You Color My Emotions), is the opening song to the Akazukin Chacha anime. It was sung by SMAP in the original broadcast and Shoko Sawada for the DVD release. Japanese Lyrics TV Version |-|Japanese= もっと心の中を 2人見せ合えなけりゃ 答えはつかめるよ 何が悲しくて 泣いてるのか 気づかない 僕を許して 心ごと体ごと ぶつかり合えたら 2人このまま 変わってゆける ずっと君色思い 今も眠れない夜に 君を抱きしめに行こう (ooh 愛してる…) もっと心の中を 2人見せ合えなけりゃ 答えはつかめるよ |-|Romanji= motto kokoro no naka wo futari miseaeta nara kotae wa tsukameru yo nani ga kanashikute naiteiru noka kizukanai boku wo yurushite kokoro goto karada goto butsukari aetara futari kono mama kawatte yukeru zutto kimi iro omoi ima mo nemurenai yoru ni kimi wo dakishime ni yukou (Ooh aishiteru) motto kokoro no naka wo futari miseaeta nara kotae wa tsukameru yo |-|English Translation= Only if we show each others' hearts... We could find the answers. I'm sorry for... ...not understanding what made you cry. Only if we hit off with our mind, Our relation would change. Your feeling toward me all this time, I'll hug you when I have trouble sleeping. (Oh, I love you!) Only if we show each others' hearts... We could find the answers. Full Version |-|Japanese= 君色思い 今も眠れない夜に 君を抱きしめに行こう 始めからきっと気づいてた いつか恋の終わりがくること 2人こんなポーズばかりとっていても うまく行くはずないことを 心ごと体ごと 胸に秘め事 夢の中まで 僕を映して ずっと君色思い 今が変わらないように 北風に走るよ (ooh 愛してる…) もっと心の中を2人見せ合えなけりゃ 答えは見つからない 何が悲しくて 泣いてるのか 気づかない 僕を許して 心ごと体ごと ぶつかり合えたら 2人このまま 変わってゆける ずっと君色思い 今も眠れない夜に 君を抱きしめに行こう (ooh 愛してる…) もっと心の中を2人見せ合えたなら 答えはつかめるよ oh 神様 僕らに力を oh 何度でも 愛を誓うから ずっと君色思い 今も眠れない夜に 君を抱きしめに行こう (ooh 愛してる…) もっと心の中を2人見せ合えたなら 答えはつかめるよ レディー 顔を上げて レディー 微笑んでごらん レディー 夢を見ようよ レディー 2人の夢 レディー 顔を上げて…！！ |-|Romanji= Kimi iro omoi ima mo nemurue nai youru ni Kimi dakishime ni yukou Hajime kara kitto kizuiteta Itsuka koi no owari ga kuru koto Futari konna pozzu bakari totteitemo Umaku yuku hazunai koto o Kokoro goto karada goto Mune ni hime koto Yume naka made Boku o utsushite Zutto kimi iro omoi Ima ga kawara nai you ni Kitakaze ni hajiru yo (Ooh aishiteru) Motto kokoro no naka o Futari mise ae nakerya Kotae ha mitsukara nai Nani ga kanashikute naiteru no ka Kizu ka nai boku o yurushite Kokoro goto karada goto Butsukari ar tara Futari kono mama Kawatte yukeru Zutto kimi iro omoi Ima ga kawa nai you ni Kimi o dakishime ni yukou (Ooh aishiteru) Motto kokoro no naka o Futari mise ae tanara Koate ha tsu kameru yo Oh kamisama bokura ni chikara wo Oh nando demo ai o chikau kara Zutto Kimi iro omoi Ima mo nemure nai yoru ni Kimi o dakishime ni yukou (Ooh aishiteru) Motto kokoro no naka o Futari mise ae tanara Koate ha tsu kameru yo LADY kao o agete LADY hohoende goran LADY yume o miyou yo LADY futari no yume LADY kao o agete...!! |-|English Translation= To be added someday... Videos Akazukin Chacha SMAP OP 1 Akazukin Chacha SHOKO SAWADA OP 1 Akazukin Chacha SHOKO SAWADA OP 3 Trivia *The line "(Ooh aishiteru)" was only sung in the original broadcast version and was not sung in the DVD version. *It's most likely that the English dub doesn't use this due to copyright issues. External Links *SMAP TV Version Category:Songs